


Bleeding fire and pride

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also fuck the canon, And the endgame pairings, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fuck the epilogue, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke aren't the bad guys here and I wont write them as such ok, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Team as Family, but I'm having a lot of fun I tell you, i don't know where i'm going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: "What the— Hina, what's going on?""Look," Shino hisses, angrier than Kiba has ever seen him.And Kiba looks.•No one should mess with Hyûga Hinata. No one. And no one should mess with Haruno Sakura either. Problem is? They did both.





	1. Burning pyre

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, usual warning: I'm not English and I don't have a beta, I apologize for any mistake you'll find.
> 
> Now. This is very self-indulging. I think the end of Naruto is horrifying. They paired together people who already had abusive relationships, never had any chemistry or never even met at all. Of course this leads to their kids having massive issues and I can't agree with that. So here is my attempt at fixing this.  
> Regarding the kids, I'll try to keep most of them but I'll make my own arrangment. For exemple, Boruto doesn't exist and Himawari is Naruto and Hinata first daughter. Also, you won't make me believe that Sarada is actually Sakura's kid, so she doesn't exist. I replaced her with a son, Tenjin. But tbh, they're both 2, so they won't have that much of a personality right now.
> 
> Ok, I hope you enjoy this!

It's closer to noon than morning when the members of Team 8 make their way to the fourth training ground. It's a fairly uncommon hour to start practice, but the fourth is rarely used by jōnin teachers due to it mainly being a large body of water.

They're unlikely to bother anyone in the middle of a training session and they know it. Finding time to practice together is a feat in itself.

Shino has duties to his clan and will likely be named Clan Head at the end of the year, and that alone would make their moments together a rare occurrence. But Kiba applied for a team and he's taking more and more solo missions whilst he still can.

As for Hinata... taking care of her daughter is already hard, but Hanabi has recently started questioning her heiress role and suggested to their father that Hinata took back the title. Being the Hokage's wife is just the rotten cherry on top of the metaphorical dango. The pressure and expectations are tremendous and she doesn't always feel up to the task.

That's why those training sessions were so important for the trio. Their everyday life is starting to take a toll on them and they are missing the easy genin days where their laugher was freer and the spark in Kurenai's eyes was shining brighter.

They're walking in a comfortable silence, Hinata gently petting Akamaru's head as they come closer to the training ground. She's the first to tense when she feels a ball of chakra, about a mile ahead. Shino and her share a glance and he nods, his kikkai already buzzing as he sends a few bugs to scout the area. Distracting someone in the middle of their training can be extremely dangerous for every party and they don't want to risk that by marching in.

As they get closer, Hinata starts to relax. There's something very familiar in the chakra she's feeling and she activates her Byakugan just to make sure. A gentle smile blooms on her face when she recognizes it. Naruto is here, probably with Konohamaru or Moegi being the smaller presence she sees. He's taken to helping them practice when Ebisu lets him (the man is completely indulging his Hokage at this point, but no one dares mentioning it).

They're very near the forest border, where the third ground stops and the fourth begins. Kiba blinks hard when the sun's reflection in the water hits him, being the only one with average eyes and no sunglasses. At his side, Shino comes brutally to a stop. He stops as well and sends a curious glance to his best friend.

Shino is frozen on the spot, his hands shaking violently. Kiba can smell anger on him, a burning fury that makes him sweat and breath hard. He shakes his head, trying to will the white spots out of his vision, and that's when he notices what's happening to Hinata. Or rather, what's not happening.

She's not breathing, not moving, not even blinking. Her white eyes are wide open, Byakugan still activated and her whole body is just one thin rope waiting to snap.

"What the— Hina, what's going on?"

"Look," Shino _hisses_ , angrier than Kiba has ever seen him.

And Kiba looks.

Standing on the water, bathed in the bright sunlight, is Naruto. He's blinding, his blond hair glowing with a golden aura. He's also firmly pressed against Sasuke, strong legs wrapped around the other man's waist, fingers lost in charcoal hair and tongue in each others mouth. They're both lacking several pieces of clothing and they've obviously been going at it for some time now, if the red on their cheeks and the many bites and bruises are to be trusted.

He doesn't know whether it's Akamaru or him who starts growling first. There's only one thing on his mind, echoed in Shino's eyed: he needs to go there and start _punching_.

As they start to launch themselves at the two fuckers, a bone-crushing grip stops them both on their tracks. Hands around their biceps, Hinata is pining them in place, stony-faced.

"No."

"Hinata—"

" _No_. We're going back." Neither of them has ever seen her with a paler face. And yet she looks relentless. "Move, now!"

They obey, blood still boiling, but acknowledging that she's the one to make the calls here. Both Shino and Kiba are cursing themselves internally for their failure to recognize the small chakra for what it is: the punishment for Sasuke's desertion. Hinata remains silent.

 

 

When they arrive at the Hyūga Compound, Hinata thanks them and wishes them a very good day, before vanishing with a shunshin. They stand at the entrance for several minutes, frozen in shock and wondering what to do, before a hurried courier approaches them.

"Hinata-sama asked me to deliver this. She also extended a formal invitation to dine with her this evening and apologizes for the short notice."

He gives Shino a small paper folded in two and immediately starts running towards the Hyūga library. Kiba looks over his shoulder as the Aburame opens the note.

_Don't talk to anyone about this and don't even consider confronting Naruto or Sasuke. We'll discuss this tonight. Please don't do anything rash. I love you both._

Kiba laughs weakly and doesn't mention the small drop of water that just fell on the paper. The ink starts smudging and they still stare at the few words. If this is what having your world fall apart is like, he doesn't want to think about what Hinata's feeling right now.

 

 

"Haruno-sama! Haruno-sama!"

Sakura turns around slowly, careful as to not jolt her son where he's sleeping in her arms. She raises an eyebrow when she can't find the one who called her, but her attention is soon on something much more intriguing. The sea of parents coming to get their children at the daycare is parting in two neat rows to free the way for an uncommon procession.

Hinata is on the front, dressed in a formal unohana-coloured kimono, a small fan tucked in her hand. At her side, but slightly behind, is Hanabi, with a kakitsubata one. Two maids follow, a few steps behind.

Unusual doesn't come close to describing the sight. As the heiress, Hanabi should be first. Their kimono are way too formal for a casual outing... if it's even one. She's never seen either women going out with a maid before.

"Haruno-sama!"

She's startled when a teenager seems to appear in front of her. He's the one who called her before, she can hear it now. His satchel marks him as a messenger and the red flame on the flap of his bag screams Hyūga Clan. He bows, raising both hands to give her a scroll. Sakura stands awkwardly for a bit, her arms full with a sleeping child, before a nearby mother offers to open it for her. She nods gracefully and the woman shows her the message as Hinata and Hanabi come to a stop, a few steps from her.

She reads the words in a haze when they start to register. That thing is a Big Deal. She's invited to celebrate Shichi-Go-San at the Hyūga Compound. Hinata and Hanabi invited her to take her son to the Hyūga Shrine with Hinata's daughter. She blanches when she notices two things. Sasuke's name is nowhere on the scroll and her son is addressed as Haruno Tenjin. She's going to pass out.

"Can someone please explain to me what's happening?"

"Sakura-san," Hinata starts placidly, "as a dear friend of our Clan, we would like to invite you for supper, tonight. Hanabi-san and myself would like to discuss the possibility of an adoption."

" _Excuse-me_? Are you implying something about my parenting skills?"

"Ah, I apologize. I only mean that the Hyūga Clan would like to adopt you as one of their own."

And after dropping those bombs in public, where they're sure that everyone heard the news and is ready to spread them across the village, the sisters turn around and start walking.

 


	2. From the ashes we rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I'm sorry it took so long. I hope y'all like it! I tried my best to portray Hanabi but damn is she hard to write. Let me know what you think!

When she enters the Compound, dressed in her best kimono and Tenjin tucked safely behind her back with wrapped fabric, Sakura expects everything. She feels lost, so far out of her depth she can't even begin to comprehend what happened. She's always been on good terms with Hinata, but she wouldn't go as far as to say that they are friends. This? This just doesn't make any sense. But you don't refuse a direct invitation from the Hyūga sisters so there she is.

Sakura takes a couple of steps but a puff of smoke stops her in her tracks. A guard stands besides her, silent and watchful. She tries to ignore his presence until a young maid hurries to her side and shows her to the head house. The building is gorgeous in a traditional way, all rice paper and sliding doors, bamboo floors and tatami. They cross the private garden in the center of the house, with a small koi pond surrounded by bulrush.

The maid finally stops, kneeling before a door and opening it slowly. Sakura kneels as well, awkward with old-fashioned manners that she didn't use for more than twenty years. She bows her head and another maid invited her in. Her socks slide on the wooden floor. Sakura's led to a kotatsu, where her hosts are already waiting.

Shino and Kiba are wearing matching kimono with season-appropriate colours. Hinata's is a dull grey, more subdued than the one she wore in the afternoon. Just like her, she has her daughter pressed against her back by a long piece of fabric tied to her stomach. Hanabi, though, is magnificent. Sakura knows that she has a status to maintain, but the young woman is stunning.

 

"Please, Sakura-san, come sit with us," she offers with a small smile. Sakura complies and goes to Shino's side. The man tilts his head, a fond look on his face when he sees Tenjin still sleeping. Kiba's greeting is far more joyful and she answers in kind.

"Dinner will be served in about half an hour," Hanabi continues while pouring a cup of tea for Sakura. "But first, we would like to talk to you about our offer."

"I admit I don't really know what this is all about. Can I be a part of two clans at the same time?" Sakura wonders, sipping the offered cup.

"You noticed that in this room, everyone is a Clan Head or an heir. We hope to give you the best advice on this matter. To answer your question, no you can't," Hinata says, shaking her head fondly when Kiba points at himself and whispers _'clan heir!'_.

"I don't understand. When I married Sasuke, I became a part of the Uchiha Clan, right? I mean, we never talked about it but I assumed as much."

 

Hanabi raises an eyebrow and Kiba curses under his breath. Hinata looks oddly satisfied and Sakura can't help the confusion taking over her features.

 

"You mean Uchiha-san never made you sign anything?"

"I signed the contract on our wedding day," Sakura says defiantly, sensing that she had been fooled at some point but unwilling to admit it.

"Doesn't make you an Uchiha, girly," Kiba snickers, before muffling a grown when Shino elbows him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Alright everyone, let's slow down," Hinata interrupts. "Maybe we should explain to Sakura-chan why we decided to invite her into our clan."

"I'd appreciate that, yes."

 

Hinata fidgets for a second before taking a deep breath. Unconsciously, Sakura braces herself, the tea cup in her hand shaking slightly.

 

"This morning, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun went with me to the training ground. As we arrived, I sensed a familiar chakra and we came closer to it. I regret to say that we found Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san engaged in... romantic activities."

" _What?_ "

"They didn't see us and we left almost immediately. We-"

"Excuse-me, are you saying you found my husband and my best friend, who also happens to be your husband, smooching like teenagers on a training ground?"

"Yeah, basically," Kiba snorts, an eyebrow raised.

"This is not funny, Hinata."

"I'm afraid I'm not joking. I have no interest in lying to you, Sakura-chan."

"Oh my god, this can't be happening.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, for fuck's sake! You're not the cheater here."

 

Sakura hides her face in her hands, her breathing laboured, trying to wrap her head around what she just learned. The whirlpool of emotions in her heart is nothing compared to the shame. The absolute, mind-numbing shame she can feel pooling in her throat, making her nauseous. Because she knew. She always knew.

Her marriage isn't based on love, because she hasn't loved Sasuke since he left her on a cold bench at night. And she knows Sasuke never loved her either. He needed someone to rebuild his clan. She needed a clan, because as hard as she's working, the Council is never going to listen to this no-name kunoichi who was never good enough compared to her legendary team. That's all their marriage is about and it's no news to her. Except she never thought it in so many words.

As for Naruto and Sasuke... it doesn't come as a surprise on Sasuke's part, that's for sure. But she thought her best friend was happy with Hinata. Apparently, she's wrong. And Hinata doesn't deserve this.

Her face is still hidden against her palms when she next speaks.

 

"Please tell me one of you punched them in the face."

"I wanted to but Hinata-chan forbade it," Kiba pouts. "And I'm sure Shino wanted to as well, but I guess we're just that whipped."

"Shut up," Shino groans.

"As much as this pains me, I can't dwell on it," Hinata says over the growing argument. "This could put our Clan in a very uncomfortable position. As the Hokage's wife, I have duties and responsibilities. But the Hyūga will always come first. Hanabi also expressed the wish to share the leadership of our clan with me, which means I won't waste time doing something I'm not respected for."

"So you want a divorce."

"For starters, yes. But I will also ask custody of Himawari. She is showing signs of a developing Byakugan and so far, Naruto didn't show much interest in the Hyūga's kekkai genkai."

"That's harsh, Hinata."

"It is what it is. I will never prevent him from seeing her, but I don't believe he would be a good fit to raise her, not in his current state of mind."

"If you'll allow me, I'd like to raise the subject of Sakura-san's adoption again," Hanabi interrupts gently, with an approving smile from Shino. Sakura raises an eyebrow at that but doesn't comment. She will have time for questions later.

"We have to make sure first, but I believe you are not officially an Uchiha. Which means adopting you will be far easier than we thought. If, of course, it is something you're interested in.

"Why would you want me? I'm obviously not a Hyūga and I don't think you plan on transplanting a Byakugan to me."

 

Kiba snorts in laughter, drawing everyone's attention to him. He smiles a ruthless smile and leans over the table in her direction.

 

"For all your smarts, you can be pretty dumb, Haruno."

"Hey, I resent that."

"Of course you do. Look, Team 7 is even more famous than the Sannin. Everyone knows who you are. Your asshole husband may not realize it, but having you in his clan would be a fucking huge honour. Especially considering said clan's reputation. You are easily Kage level, you're the best medic-nin in the world and also the strongest when it comes to brutal strength. Hell, you punched a goddess in the face, dude!"

"Wasn't that big of a punch," Sakura mumbles, but Kiba waves his hand and she stays quiet.

"Anyway. I don't think you get it. If you leave him – and I fucking hope you will – every Konoha clan is going to line up to get a chance to adopt you. You might even get invites from other villages. You're hot stuff, Haruno. And while we're at it, because Hana would kill me if I didn't ask, the Inuzuka also extend a formal offer of adoption. You know. Just in case."

"So do the Aburame. As acting Clan Head, I can assure you we would be honoured to count you as one of our own," Shino adds, nodding approvingly.

 

Speechless, Sakura blinks a few times, her eyes going from Kiba to Shino. Hanabi politely clears her throat and Sakura shifts to look at her and her sister, her mouth slightly gaping. As Hinata starts considering calling her name to make her react, a small sound escapes from behind Sakura's back.

She immediately starts unwrapping the fabric, carefully balancing her son until she has him tucked against her hip. He stares at her with big, blue-ish eyes, his pink bangs falling over his sleepy face. Sakura smiles softly, seeing more and more of her father in him as the days pass by.

 

"I wanted to thank you for inviting us to Shichi-Go-San. I don't think Sasuke planned on being here and I was a bit sad to go alone to the temple."

"It's our pleasure, Sakura-san. The Hyūga Clan is humbled to count you as a friend and our shrine is always open to you."

"Thank you, really. I know you have many responsibilities and I hope I'm not being offensive, but I found an amazing baby-sitter for Tenjin. I'm sure he would be delighted to care for Himawari at the same time and our children could get to know each other." The mischievous smile as Sakura says 'delighted' is enough to make Kiba laugh.

"Who's the poor bastard?"

"Shiranui Genma."

"You can't be serious," Kiba shrieks, his laughter bringing tears to his eyes.

"Oh, believe me. He was badly injured in a mission and Tsunade banned him from active duty. He's stuck on D-ranks and I asked for a baby-sitter at the mission desk. I think Kotetsu was the one there at the time and he sent me Genma."

"This is perfect, kami, I need to see this."

"I'd be very happy to see Himawari and Tenjin-chan together. Perhaps I can bring her tomorrow morning?"

"Be my guest!"

 

Sakura smiles and the door slides open, revealing a couple of maids bringing them dinner. Sakura tries not to think too much about why she's here, laughing with Kiba and enjoying great food. That's something she will deal with later. For now she's happy and after the life she's led, she's not one to question a little laughter when it comes her way.

 


	3. Flaming shame

When she leaves the Hyûga Compound, Sakura feels restless. She knows sleep won't find her tonight, and she can't face Sasuke so soon after finding out. Tenjin is dozing on her back, and she knows exactly who to call to look after him. She locks the door behind her, confident in Genma ability to handle a window should he need to leave before Sasuke comes home (she doubts it. He takes his baby-sitting duties extremely seriously, as weird as it sounds). Tonight, she will deal with a night shift, until she feels up to dealing with the shift in her life.

The motion is familiar, falling back into habits now years old. If the staff is surprised to see her, no one mentions it and they all look graceful for her efficiency and rested mind. The ward they set up for the most instable patients is in chaos, as always. Sakura doesn't mind going, because she had been one of the first to experience the treatment given there. It had been Tsunade's idea for traumatized shinobi to come spend a couple of days every week in the hospital. Sakura was willing to try it first and she knows that however flawed the system still is, it did her good.

(not as much as she would have liked and some nights she wakes up with a kunai pressed against Sasuke's throat because he looks so much like his psychotic relatives and she has a _slight_ issue with them)

For now, she's keeping watch in the corridor. The medics protested, when she offered, because how could they ask this living legend to be a simple guard dog? But Sakura insisted, she always does, and they accepted because they desperately need the staff and she can stop on her own patients who might take three normal nurses.

(and isn't it exhilarating to know that she's not normal, that no one thinks she's this average girl with average chakra reserves and average taijutsu? Doesn't it feel good to know they respect her and look up to her?)

(it doesn't. She just feels sad. And empty.)

Sakura's counting the tiles when the head nurse of the ward stop by her side. She's familiar with the young Yamanaka, remembers seeing him on the battle-field, and before that when she went to visit Ino in the flower shop. In her opinion, he's far too young and inexperienced to handle the ward, but they don't have anyone else and who best to handle troubled shinobi than someone who has seen the same war and comes from a clan renowned for their knowledge of the mind?

Tanomoshi has the blond hair, but not the blue eyes, and he reminds her of that Kiri kid who's been rumoured to soon replace Terumi. He comes with a cup of coffee and a promise of light conversation to pass the time until their shift is over. He's easy to talk to, quick to laugh and quicker to avoid the subject when he feels he just stumbled on her mountain of issues. Sakura doesn't mind.

She hasn't felt this peaceful in a long time, and the hospital has nothing to do with it. She hates to consider it, but she doesn't feel it calling her like it did before. Maybe because she's seen so much death and suffering, or because the war only reminded her of how behind she'll always be compared to her legendary teammates. Maybe because every time green chakra illuminates her shaky hands, she feels anxiety clawing at her throat and the promise that she will _never_ be enough poisoning her every breath.

But Tanomoshi, with his easy conversation and free laugh, oh, he soothes an ache she hadn't realized was here in the first place. So Sakura takes a deep breath and decides that just this once, she will take a limp of faith and trust this young man she barely knows.

 

"-and he comes back with a bouquet of lilies, looks me straight in the eyes and apologises for the goose! Can you believe it, Haruno-sama? So of course, I walked him to his room and thanked him, before going back to chasing after the goose."

She laughs, a weight lifting of her chest when she stops and looks at him. "You do know I'm married, right?"

"Of course!" He looks surprised and cautious, like he doesn't really understand what she's hinting at.

"Then why do you never call me Uchiha?"

 

And she sees it, the slow realisation colouring his features, just before the horror settles in. Because Tanomoshi is from a big clan, and he knows Sakura isn't an Uchiha. And a few days ago, she wouldn't even have thought of asking, because it was so obvious for her that people kept calling her Haruno in respect for her achievements. Now she knows better. And the deep sorrow on this man's face, battling with pity, reminds her of how bad she's been tricked.

 

"W-well, you know, because I..."

"Maaah, nevermind, Yamanaka-san. I don't mind."

 

And she laughs at how ridiculous the situation is, at how stupid she feels. She laughs, because she doesn't cry anymore and Tanomoshi looks so relieved his eyes almost start to water. Poor kid.

(look at her, calling him a child when he's barely three years younger than her. When did she start feeling like an adult, stuck in this twenty-something body with no wrinkles, only proving her day after day how unlucky they were to get caught up in war so young?)

 

 

 

She comes home in the early morning, a quiet exhausting tearing through her muscles. She can't feel Genma anywhere in the house, which probably means Sasuke must be back. The exhaustion is quickly replaced with a cold dread she does not know how to deal with. Before panic can overcome what's left of her resolve to confront him, Sasuke appears in the living room, a dark blue yukata tightly wrapped around his frame.

 

"I'm back," she says quietly, looking at his forehead instead of his eyes.

"Welcome home. How was your shift?"

 

Sakura swallows, finally meeting his eyes. He rarely enquires about her job and as much as it hurts her, she prefers it at the crippling doubt that he's only asking out of guilt.

 

"A bit tiring, but I relieved them a bit so I'm happy."

"Good. Tenjin is still sleeping, if you want to rest."

 

Sakura ponders over it, but she knows she can't just ignore everything until she finds the courage to deal with the issue.

 

"It's fine, we can leave a clone. I was hoping you and I could... train, maybe?"

 

She holds her breath, waiting for his answer. He doesn't want to spar often, maybe because he feels like they've fought enough. Or maybe it's because he's afraid to hurt her, that he sees her as weak still, despite everything they accomplished as a team. That's a line of thought she doesn't allow herself to linger on, because she's suffering enough and she doesn't need the extra lack of self-confidence to make her life complicated.

Instead of refusing, though, Sasuke blanches. He clears his throat, looking everywhere except at her, and Sakura can feel the dread coming back full force, knotting her stomach in quiet terror. Maybe something happened, maybe he-

 

"I- I don't really feel up to that, hum. Maybe, maybe later? I... I have a headache!"

 

He says the last bit with a horrified smile, like he just remembered to say it and hopes it will be enough for... wait a minute. Sakura frowns and looks at him, at his tense shoulders and the way his hands are facing her, unconsciously pushing her away. Oh gods, it can't be that?

 

"Sasuke-"

He stops her, looking deeply uncomfortable despite trying to hide it behind his usual cold demeanour. "Tomorrow, I'll do it." He braces himself, standing straight. "I'll do it."

"Sasuke, I really meant training. The kind of training where you bleed and send explosive kunai at each others."

"Oh."

 

He looks so fucking relieved and Sakura feels sick. She enjoyed the few times they had sex, even if she felt both of them where forcing themselves at some point. He's not a bad lover, but he's not doing it for his pleasure or for hers. If he felt forced in any way, when she herself had trouble the last couple of times... She has to make sure.

 

"You know I would never force you, Sasuke."

"Of course not," and yet he looks uncertain. She has to bite back her anger and disappointment at his lack of trust. He married her, for fuck's sake! Even if he never loved her, Sakura hopes he has enough respect to know she would never do that to him, or anyone.

"Good, because I would rather rip my own heart than hurt anyone in that way. Especially not my _husband_ , who I made vows to."

 

If she expected the reminder of their marriage to make him uncomfortable, he only looks more relieved. Sakura can't stop the gentle smile forming on her face. Sometimes she feels like she doesn't find him anymore, this brooding boy who took risk to protect his team, a life-time ago. And then he does something like this, trusting over over something unexpected, and she just feels like a little girl finding a new family all over again.

Before she can decide against it, she takes a quick step forward and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest. She counts to three and takes a step back, knowing very well how unpleasant contact can sometimes be for him. Before she can completely remove her arms, though, Sasuke catches her forearms and brings her close again. She holds he breath as he wraps his around her back, pressing them together like he does with Naruto.

It's not a lover's embrace, it's a feeling of belonging that almost chokes her. They're so close, every plane of their bodies pressed against the others and she can't remember the last time they did this. Maybe it's the first time, and she has to remind herself to breath in order to keep the tears inside.

Sakura loses track of time, her nose buried in the collar of his shirt, his temple against her hair. He's not that much taller than her, and she thinks that if they get any closer, they will start to merge. Sasuke pushes his nose against her neck and breathes in once, a tremor going through his body. Then he steps back slowly unwrapping his arms from her slimmer form.

This is it, she thinks. She needs to tell him now, when they're so open to each other and he'll understand that even though she's hurt, he did not break her heart. Sakura reaches for him and he gives up his hand easily, looking at their joint palms with an expression of gentle wonder in his dark eyes.

 

"Sasuke," she whispers, saying it one more time until he looks at her. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I know you've been sleeping with Naruto."

 

The noise he makes is so close to a sob, she has to remember he did something wrong and not her. He takes a step back, tries to get back his hand, but she squeezes and doesn't let him run away. The anguish on his face is real, just like the way his hand is shaking in hers.

 

"Stop. Don't run from this. I know, and I'm not mad."

 

He almost whines, the sound as heartbreaking as the first, and she thinks back to her words. No, that's not true.

 

"Alright, I'm mad. But not for the reasons you think."

"What?"

"I'm not mad you slept with Naruto. I'm angry because you didn't tell me. I'm furious because I had to learn from someone else that apparently, I'm not an Uchiha. I'm offended that you thought none of that would hurt me, or that my hurting was not reason enough to restrain yourself. But I'm not mad you slept with Naruto."

 

Sasuke stumbles, his knees giving out under him, and she catches him swiftly. She half carries him to the kotatsu, sitting him under the warm blanket and kneeling besides him.

 

"I don't understand how you could think I'd never found out. Do you realise that people pity me? I'm Haruno Sakura, and people pity me, because I thought I had earned my place in your clan."

"Sakura, I didn't think-"

She sighs. "That's your problem, husband. You don't think. We need to talk about this, we really do. Don't think we're done. But I was promised a sparring session, and you better honour your promise."

 

She quietly enjoys the heartbreak on his face when she adds: "Since apparently I can't trust you to do it for the important ones."

 


End file.
